


Trust Me, Tim

by Ronni



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Female Character In Command, Other, Pegging, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronni/pseuds/Ronni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Brown works out a few issues of her own helping Tim explore some 'ideas'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me, Tim

Tim looked forlornly at Steph, "Look, I know in the heat of the moment last week, I said this would be OK, but now I don't know..."

Stephanie put a finger over his lips. "Shush now, Tim. I went along with your kink last time, golden lasso and all, so I don't want to hear about it. Am I ever going to meet this Cassie, by the way?"

Tim blushed furiously... "Well, ok, maybe we can do it, but can't you just be you and not pretend to be... you know... him?"

Steph slid off the bed and walked around behind Tim as she tightened up the belts on the strap-on so it would stay nice and firm and not flop around. She knelt up on the bed behind him and pressed her perky breasts into his back and ground the strap-on into his rear. She leaned over his shoulder and whispered softly, "Oh, don't even pretend you won't be thinking of him. I know how many nights you spend down in that cellar 'trying to bring him back'. I didn't know you needed so many tissues for something like that. Now be a good Robin and bend over for me..." She leaned back and put a hand on his back and gently pushed him forward until his ass was up and his face was buried in the bedsheets. She heard him whimper a little as he tried to ready himself.

She kept up rubbing his back with one hand while the other applied some lube to the hard rubber cock. She slid her slick hand back and forth on it and even before entry, it thrilled her a little bit to finally be the one in the position of power over a member of the Bat-family, consensual though it was. She loved him too much to even think of it as any sort of pay-back for past transgression, but to be in control, to be the one calling the shots, THAT excited her and she took a moment to rub herself underneath a bit. She saw Tim wiggle a little as he heard her hot moans.

Plus, as much as he might deny it, she knew Tim had had this little fantasy for a long, long time and she liked the idea of being the one to be able to fulfill it for him since his real object would never do it for him.

"Ready, Tim? Try to relax." One hand grabbed his hips and the other guided the thick cock to his tight brown pucker. She pressed up against it and she heard him gasp. "Steph... wait!" "Shhh, Tim, you know you don't mean that..." And she kept up the pressure until the thick head 'popped' in and Tim grunted hard and long, but, she noticed, he didn't say to stop this time.

"That's it, Tim, you're doing fine. Keep relaxing." And she started moving her hips back and forth, very slowly at first, each time, pushing just a little deeper. Tim's grunts started to turn into deep, deep breaths, and she decided to test him as she started to fuck him a bit harder.... "Say it, Tim. You know you want to."

"I can't..." Steph started to pull it all the way out until just the tip rested inside him. "You sure, Tim?" "ummm... no... don't stop, Steph... please..." She started up fucking him again and she started to get even wetter and more turned on as she felt him push back against her forward thrust for the first time. "Don't stop WHO, Tim? Did you say Steph?"

His face was buried in the bed now and so were his fingers in the bedsheets as he started to push back against her as hard as she was fucking into his ass, but she could still see the blush traveling down his back... "Please, Steph, I'm doing it..." he hesitated... "I love you fucking me.. oh my god, but please..." She slammed forward and heard him moan loudly in pleasure... "SAY IT, TIM!"

"Ohhhh goddd... yes, fuck me, Kon, do it..." Steph smiled broadly and said, "That's my boy... NOW we can get to some serious fucking..." And she picked up the pace even more... Tim didn't mind any more.

And a good time was had by all.


End file.
